


The Gift

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Graphic m/m sex., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser  buys Ray a present.





	The Gift

The story was written as a challenge to use the phrase 'Ben's body bear' in a story. 

**Title:** The Gift  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m sex.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser  buys Ray a present. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Sunlight streamed in the windows of the sparsely furnished apartment. Ray Vecchio rolled over and reached for his sleeping lover, only to find an empty bed. He sat up slowly, rubbed his eyes and asked, "Benny... you here?" No answer. Ray got out of bed and went to the bathroom, washed up and got dressed. Coffee was next on his list of priorities. He sat at the small kitchen table reading the paper and enjoying his second cup when the front door opened. 

"There you are," Ray said. "I was about to put out an APB on you." 

Benton Fraser smiled at his best friend and lover. "I wasn't gone that long, Ray." Ben placed a small package on the table. 

"What's this, Benny?" 

"A 'just because' gift. I bought it just because I love you. And it reminded me of you when I saw it in the window." 

"Can I open it?" 

"Of course you can." 

Ray carefully unwrapped the package to find a teddy bear dressed in a policeman's uniform. "A teddy bear? I remind you of a teddy bear?" 

Ben laughed. "Well, you are soft and warm and cuddly..." His words were cut off by the press of warm lips against his. An insistent tongue forced his mouth open, while strong arms circled his body, pulling him close. The need to breathe forced the two lovers apart, but they were still entwined in each other's arms. 

"Benny, have I told you lately how much I love you?" 

"I believe you not only told me, but showed me how much last night." 

"Well, let me show you again, just in case you forgot." He grabbed the bear and placed it on the night stand. Taking Ben by the hand, he led him to the bed, and gently pushed him down. He began to thoroughly explore his lover's mouth while working at the buttons of Ben's shirt. Ray moved his mouth to his lover's chest, kissing and licking his way down to the top of Ben's jeans, which were quickly discarded. Ray's clothes soon joined the heap on the floor. He bent down and engulfed Ben's hard cock. Ben arched his back and moaned in pleasure at the sensation. He clasped the back of Ray's head, caressing his neck as his hips thrust up to meet his lover's warm, wet mouth. Ray gave Ben one last suck, pulled up and milked Ben's cock, smiling at the pleasure reflected in his lover's beautiful face. 

Ray didn't give Ben a chance to catch his breath. He turned him over, and Fraser went to his knees. Using the sticky fluid just drawn from his lover as a lubricant, Ray inserted one, then two fingers into Ben's ass. Ben moaned as the fingers were soon replaced by Ray's welcome flesh. They moved together, like a well choreographed ballet, until Ray's climax overwhelmed him, and he fell against Ben's sweat-drenched back. 

Ray collapsed on the bed, and Fraser drew him into a tight embrace. "It's all coming back to me, Ray," he said as he kissed his lover's inviting lips. Ray reached over and removed the bear from the night stand. He placed it between himself and Ben, smiling into his lover's blue eyes. "I love you, Benny. Thanks for thinking of me." Ray closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his thoughtful lover. 

Sunlight streamed in the windows of the sparsely furnished apartment and fell across Ben's body, bear, and Ray, gently caressing them as they slept. 

The end. 


End file.
